Undertale Wiki:Page organization
This page outlines how the pages on the wiki should be organized. General article organization An article is a main or category page explaining the content of, or closely related to Undertale. All main namespace pages are considered articles with the exception of the Main Page. The first paragraph (introduction) of an article should be a short description of its topic, stating what it is and its role in Undertale. Empty sections are to be omitted from the article. The first mentioning of the article's topic is always bolded. Article header ; DISPLAYTITLE : DISPLAYTITLE is a magic word used to change the title that is displayed on the article from the actual article name. ; Tocright : is a template that puts the Table of Contents to the right. It is used on pages where Table of Contents is too large and putting it on the right side does not obstruct the other content. Pages containing infoboxes in the header mustn't use this template as it will push the infobox to the bottom. ; For : template is used for simple disambiguations. It should be put above infoboxes ; Infoboxes : are templates used in articles to outline important information about a topic. They are put on the top of the article, below other templates and magic words, or on the top of an article section if the article also covers some sub-topics. Some infoboxes auto-add categories to articles. List of all infoboxes can be found here. Page body Page body is the main content of the article, containing all the information about the topic. Sectioning of the body is done depending on the type of the page. More information can be found below. Article footer ; Trivia : Trivia sections are bullet-point lists located at the end of the main content of an article containing interesting, little-known facts that cannot be incorporated into an article effectively. Trivia takes the lowest priority, meaning any information should be attempted to be added to the main text before being placed in trivia. If several trivia points can be lumped into a category, do it. (ex: if Sans's trivia mentions there is a connection to Gaster 3 times, add a "Gaster" subsection in Relationships). Trivia must be true. ; References : References and citations are placed at the end of an article, above navboxes but below Trivia. ; Navboxes : Navboxes are templates used for navigation. They contain links to articles related to the article they are placed on, and very often auto-add categories to the articles. Navboxes are meant to be placed below all sections. All navboxes are using template as a base. List of all navboxes can be found here. ; Translation links : Translation links are links to the same article translated into other languages. They are put below the navbox but above categories of the article. ; Categories : Categories are displayed at the bottom bar on pages and are useful for grouping information as well as navigation. Note that some templates auto-add categories to an article, so additionally adding categories to an article is unnecessary. Adding irrelevant categories to articles is prohibited by the wiki policy. ; Other magic words : Other magic words, such as should be at the very bottom of an article. Character and Monster pages Character and Monster pages should use template as an infobox and as a navbox. They all need to be in the characters category or in one of the subcategories of it. Character page body should be divided the following way: — Introduction Profile Appearance Personality Main Story Neutral Route True Pacifist Route Epilogue Genocide Route In Battle Relationships Regular monster page body should be divided the following way: — Introduction Profile Appearance Personality Main Story Neutral Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route In Battle Appears with Attacks Strategy Quotes Flavor Text Relationships Introduction A brief description of the character, stating what they are and their role in Undertale. Profile Appearance The physical characteristics of the character, including their clothes. Personality Traits and qualities of a character, this may include their likes and interests. If there is information relevant to the character, but not applicable to any of the two subsections, it should be put after Profile and before Appearance. Main Story Summarized narration of the plot without much detail and closely related to the character in question. Before the subsections should be the events that happened before the protagonist fell into the Underground. Neutral Route Events that happen in all routes of the game. Due to the nature of the Genocide Route, there may be exceptions. True Pacifist Route Events that happen only in the True Pacifist Route. Since this route differs to the Neutral Route only towards the end, it is not necessary to restate what has already been stated in the previous subsection. Epilogue Events that happen in the epilogue after defeating Asriel, and during and after the credits sequence. Genocide Route Events that happen only in the Genocide Route. In Battle Depending on the length of this section, it may be forked into a subpage. In Battle should be divided the following way: # Attacks # Strategy # Quotes ## Pre-Battle (if applicable) ## Post-Battle (if applicable) # Flavor Text Relationships This section should list and describe the relevant relationships of the character in question, divided into subsections per each character. This description should include how the character in question regards and behaves toward the character of its subsection. Item pages Item pages should all be in the items category or subcategories of that category, and should use as an infobox and as a navbox. Item page body should be sectioned in the following way: — Introduction Additional Uses Introduction States what type of item it is, where is it found, and (if applicable) its counterparts. Any special effects of its intended use that may not be clear from the item's infobox should go here as well. Additional Uses This section should list in bullet list format, the special uses an item may have, and their effect(s). Soundtrack pages infobox should be used. Documentation for this template can be seen here. On those pages can be used and depending on in which of the categories should the soundtrack go. All sountrack pages have music category as a root. Soundtrack pages do not have a correct sectioning, and any section can be added between the Trivia and introduction section as long as it contains enough information in it. In Battle pages In Battle pages are pages where in battle information of several characters is moved, so it does not clutter the original page. They must be subpages of the character whose battle they are describing. Infobox used on those pages is , and no navbox should be used. All In Battle pages must be categorized in the In Battle category. Body of In Battle pages should be structured like this: — Introduction Attacks Soul modes Patterns Strategy Mechanics Quotes Introduction The beginning of the article is the summary. For those who do not want to look through it all - convenience. Attacks Any unique elements applying to all attacks are stated here. Soul modes If a soul mode other than red is used in the battle, the colors used and the points in battle when they appear are detailed. Otherwise, this header and section are not present. Patterns Patterns should, as much as possible, be stated in chronological order. color Mode (This header is used only if multiple soul modes are present.) * Each bullet includes the appearance of bullets, the way the bullets move, the color of the bullets if they are not white, and the damage dealt if the protagonist is LV 1 and wears the bandage or no armor. Damages in the genocide route are not detailed. Strategy How to end the encounter is recorded here. Violence is only mentioned if it is required to be used. Mechanics Unique mechanics are listed here. This section is only used if there are at least four sentences worth of content. Quotes Quotes from the battle and flavor text are detailed here. Pre-battle quotes are included, but only enough to provide immediate context. Files All files on the wiki need to have a proper description, licensing information, categories, etc. added to them. That can be achieved using template. Additional information can be found on its documentation page. Templates All on the wiki also must have standards, like other pages. Every template needs to contains a brief documentation on how to use it, along with some samples. Documentation should be on a separate page in the template namespace, suffixed with /doc, so if the original template was located on Template:A its documentation would be located on Template:A/doc page. All templates are categorized in one of the subcategories of the templates category. Template documentation pages are categorized under the template documentation category Categories on are an easy way of grouping information and navigation. They sometimes behave like articles, as mentioned above. All categories must be categorized in other categories, except Category:Browse, which is the root category of the wiki. Category:Policy